Th center for AIDS Prevention Studies is committed to local, national, and international studies in the primary and secondary prevention of HIV. The CAPS mission is to conduct theory-based multidisciplinary research that will influence public health practice and policy. We are requesting funds to continue the CAPS Cores and to support selected scientific projects. These projects focus on collaborative science to develop innovative interventions with vulnerable populations; . Collaborative HIV Prevention Research in Developing Countries . Collaborative HIV Prevention Research in Minority Communities in the United States . Condom Social marketing for African-American Men . Crown-Based HIV Interventions: An Innovative Approach for Reaching High-risk Adolescents . Healthy Oakland Teens: The Effect of a Per-based Prevention Program on Educators and Sexually Active Target Students . Community Mobilization of Out-of-treatment IDUs . The Effects of School Entry on HIV-affected Children . A Clinical Trial of Coping Effectiveness Training in HIV-infected men Four cores serve these projects and a large set of separately funded CAPS- affiliated projects. The Ethnics and Policy Cores address the ethical and policy implications of our work. The Technology and Information Exchange Core-disseminates our work quickly to other scientist, to community-based organizations, and to the public. The Administrative Core provides leadership to foster innovation and importance and management to insure sound administration. CAPS is a confederation of academics from a variety of backgrounds and disciplines who are united by their commitment to improving the science, and practice of HIV prevention science, practice, and policy. It is a stabilizing foundation on which has been built a strong and evolving set of scientific activities. The epidemic continues to require athe concerted effort of scientists from many disciplines working together on a variety of projects to guide improvements in primary and secondary prevention. An effective scientific response to the epidemic still require a multipronged effect consisting of basic science, innovative intervention research, policy and ethical analysis, and rapid dissemination of findings. A center such as CAPS is an excellent investment for accomplishing this necessary work.